


Avaricious

by whirlyblurrs (acemodeus)



Series: Rarepair Palooza [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bumblebee being a smug dork, Fluff, Gay Robots, Gift Fic, I seriously cannot believe gay robots is a tag, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Smokey being a jealous butt, Teasing, bless Primus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acemodeus/pseuds/whirlyblurrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen has a tendency to be possessive; Bumblebee finds it endearing, if not a bit amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avaricious

**Author's Note:**

> For skymachine on Tumblr, otherwise known as "The Queen of SmokeBee," whom was upset at the lack of stories involving her obvious Transformers OTP.  
> Keep on rockin', girl.

Smokescreen could safely say that he did not like the new addition to their team.

He'd introduced himself as Sideswipe, and boy, had he introduced himself. He'd cocked a hip, given an over-dramatic salute, and even dared a wink. The bright red of his finish and the flair with which he'd executed the entire act made it all the more over-the-top and, in Knock Out's opinion, slightly extravagant. Arcee had made a comment, laced with a snide undertone, about how similar he was to Smokescreen himself, and it had made the bot snort and roll his optics.

But his snarky attitude and garish paint-job were not the reasons for Smokescreen's disdain, nor even the comment from his two-wheeler teammate.

It was the fact that the newbie seemed to have a fondness for a certain yellow warrior.

The moment they'd locked optics, Sideswipe had seized up, an unreadable expression on his face as he took in the ex-scout in front of him. The seeming-shock had soon evolved into a whoop of excitement, and Bumblebee had laughed loudly as he'd been scooped up, spun around in a couple of circles, and then had an over-exaggerated kiss planted to the top of his helm.

_Oh no_ , Smokescreen had thought at the time, taking in the sight of the happy little reunion between 'friends'. _This isn't gonna be good._

 

-

 

Apparently, the touchy-feely newbie had known 'Bee a lot longer than Smokescreen had originally thought.

Sideswipe had sat around with the others, fondly recalling memories from before the war had left their home planet; how he'd fought alongside of Team Prime and bore witness to all of the incredible action (and less incredible tragedy) that had befallen most of them. When the topic of Bumblebee's voice was broached, Sideswipe's expression shifted multiple times; from a somber gaze when having to remember the moment his friend had lost his ability to speak, to anxious optic-shuttering when learning of Megatron gunning down his comrade above the planet, to wide-optic amazement as Bumblebee told of his near-mystical revival and the slaying of the tyrant that had maimed him in the first place.

And, throughout the entire story exchange, Sideswipe's servo had rested atop 'Bee's own.

Smokescreen was near-fuming, fidgeting in his seat as he sat there, unable to tear his optics away from the _completely unwanted and unwarranted exchange of physical contact_ taking place in front of him. 'Bee had shot him a glance every now and then, and when Sideswipe patted his hand in order to regain his attention, Smokescreen wanted to throw something in order to relieve the aggression beginning to build within him.

Knock Out, whom was sitting on his left, let out a chuckle as he observed Smokescreen's tense state. Arcee, seated on his right, frowned as she watched Smokescreen's servos clench and unclench spasmodically. He'd heard the medic snidely remark about keep his core temperature in check, least he wanted steam to flow from his audios.

He'd been removed from battle for nearly a week as punishment for attempting to punch the smug look off of Knock Out's face-plates.

 

-

 

Smokescreen knew something was up.

Bumblebee was a generally friendly individual; he didn't make enemies unless it was absolutely necessary. That had been one of the many reasons why Smokescreen had taken a shining to him in the first place; his level-headed way of operating and pleasant demeanor were extremely attractive, at least, they were in Smokescreen's optics. But another big feature of Bumblebee's personality was that he could, at times, be highly devious. Knock Out had commented many a time on 'Bee's smug attitude, and Smokescreen had grown used to his teammate's sauciness very early on in their partnership; because of this, Smokescreen was usually the first to notice when his smaller partner was up to no good.

And he was certain that, at this moment, he was being played like a finely-tuned instrument.

His suspicion had first began to prickle when Bumblebee and Sideswipe had wandered into one of the sparring rooms together (specifically, the one Smokescreen and a few of the others were currently training in). He'd thought it a bit weird at the time, as Bumblebee didn't usually practice until much later in the evening (usually with Smokescreen himself; it not only gave them time to test how much the other had grown in skill, but to also give the two an easy excuse to get their hands on each other without having to be under the curious watch of the others or, even worse, having to sneak into each other's quarters in the middle of the night). However, after having to blocked a kick aimed at his chassis from Arcee (he'd almost forgotten he had been in the middle of a match), he'd brushed it off and went back to focusing on the fight.

And then that suspicion came hurtling back, full force.

They'd begun to practice, and Smokescreen had watched out of the corner of his optic as Sideswipe aimed a swing at 'Bee's helm, only for his arm to be caught mid-flight. Stopped only an inch or so from Bumblebee's helm, Sideswipe grinned, giving the metal a playful swat before quickly withdrawing his servo. Smokescreen watched the action, optics glued to the spot where Sideswipe had touched his partner's helm, and barely avoided the punch aimed at his face. Arcee shot him a questioning look, seeming a bit annoyed at his wandering focus, but Smokescreen had yet to recover from the--what had it been; anger, or perhaps possessiveness?--that had overcome him.

Sideswipe had gone for the ex-scout's stabilizers then, knocking Bumblebee off of his feet and sending him crashing to the ground. But the smaller bot had apparently been anticipating his opponent's attack, latching onto his upper arms and shoving his weight backward and--in one long, graceful motion--had sent Sideswipe tumbling helm-over-heels to the ground, pinned beneath the warrior's weight with a servo at his neck cables, keeping him in place and unable to react.

And then something happened.  
Something that transformed that nagging suspicion into absolute realization.

Bumblebee had looked his way, splayed across Sideswipe's lap, legs spread and back arched tantalizingly with his servos gently tapping at his opponent's throat mockingly. His optics were dimmed, and his mouth had curled upward to form the most devious, saucy smile Smokescreen had ever seen on his partner's face-plates.

_The little glitch was teasing him._

Smokescreen had just enough time to shoot his partner a glare, mentally rant and rave about how this wasn't over yet, before a fist to the helm knocked him flat. He'd completely forgotten his sparring match yet again.

 

-

 

Bumblebee had made it two steps into his personal quarters before he was pressed up against the door behind him, barely having a moment to register the force of being pushed back against the hard surface before his mouth was angrily devoured.

His processors caught back up quickly (after having came to a screeching halt not seconds before) as he recognized the red helm crest and the scrunched-up face-plates taking up his field of vision. He forced down a laugh as he eagerly kissed his fuming partner back, optics rotating lazily as Smokescreen finally opened his own to glare at him with disapproval. When their mouths dislodged from one another, Smokescreen vented heavily, face stern and seemingly annoyed.

"You knew."

Bumblebee's mouth quirked up in a small smirk.

"I did."

"You knew I didn't like how touchy-feely he was with you, and you used that to your advantage."

His optics were ablaze with emotion, jealousy and disapproval and lust swimming together to form a gaze that made Bumblebee near-weak in the knee-joints. Despite Smokescreen's smoldering stare, Bumblebee held himself with a haughty air about him, refusing to crack so easily.

"You got me, Smokey. I'm guilty as charged."

Smokescreen huffed loudly, servos resting on the smaller bot's hip-plates.

"Why?"

Bumblebee paused, a large smile creeping onto his face-plates as he took in the scowl his partner wore. He leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his lip components, letting his servos wander around and up to gently pinch at the lower halves of Smokescreen's doorwings, which rewarded him with a barely-smothered groan and a stunned look. The smile never faltered as he finally responded.

"Because you should know me better than that. Were you honestly worried that Sideswipe was going to swoop in and sweep me off my pedes like some kind of brightly-colored knight?" His helm crest gently bumped against Smokescreen's, a pause between thoughts. "Like I could possibly pry myself away from you."

Smokescreen felt a rush of embarrassment, followed by a swell of adoration as he dived forward to latch his mouth onto 'Bee's again. After a particularly painful clashing of lip -plates (Smokescreen's over-excitability tended to lead to dents and scrapes when he wasn't focused on aiming), the two were lost in each other, Bumblebee playing with his partner's doorwings while Smokescreen gripped at his thigh armor, leaving dents in retaliation. They stayed that way for what felt like ages--pressed against the door, feeling each other and losing themselves in the moment-- before a presence outside caused the metal doors to swish open, causing the pair to fall to the ground in a heap, Smokescreen atop Bumblebee, whose servos were still gripping tightly onto the metal of his doors.

Sideswipe stared at the two of them curiously, taking note of the scratches along Bumblebee's mouth and the dents being worn into their frames from their strong grips on one another and, after smothering a giggle while receiving a stern glare from both of his higher-ups, quickly hightailed into out of there.

Smokescreen slowly looked down at his partner, whom was suddenly shooting him a lascivious, sidelong glance.

"So...wanna get some practice in tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fragging Primus, I need to re-watch TFP. I feel like I could have done better than this, but, meh.  
> I'll write more SmokeBee later. Maybe I'll even re-write/edit this eventually.
> 
> Stay tuned, kiddos.


End file.
